This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to address the following questions: 1.Are there genes that increase or decrease the risk of diabetic and/or non-diabetic kidney disease among the Zuni Indian population? 2.Are there genes that have a large effect on blood pressure, urine protein, blood in urine, and kidney function? Do these genes differ between diabetic and non-diabetic Zuni Indians? 3.Are there genes that have a large effect on other traits, [e.g. obesity, high blood lipid levels, high blood pressure]? Do these genes differ between diabetic and non-diabetic Zuni Indians? 4.Are there important genetic-environmental interactions that affect the risk of kidney disease? If so, do these interactions differ between diabetic and non-diabetic Zuni Indians?